Użytkownik:Jaceu/Brudnopis
a= Tancerka Hula Zombi Terapeuta |Grupa 1.2 = Nocne życie |Lista 1.2 = Pani Zadecka |Grupa 1.3 = Zwierzaki |Lista 1.3 = Śmierdziuch Skunks |Grupa 1.5 = Na święta |Lista 1.5 = Stary Rok Nowy Roczek Święty Mikołaj |Grupa 1.6 = Podróże |Lista 1.6 = Nikczemny Szarlatan |Grupa 2 = Templates objects.package szablony |Grupa 2.1 = The Sims 2 |Lista 2.1 = Obcy Technik |Grupa 2.2 = Cztery pory roku |Lista 2.2 = Ideal Simorośl |Grupa 3 = Zwykli xxxx_Neighborhood.package 3x na otoczenie |Grupa 3.2 = The Sims 2 |Lista 3.2 = Komornik Opieka społeczna Towarzyski Króliczek |Grupa 3.3 = Osiedlowe życie |Lista 3.3 = Tancerz breakdance'u Żywy posąg |Nagłówek 12 = The Sims 2 |Grupa 12 = Miłowo |Lista 12 = Rodzina Biedak Balbina Biedak Damian Biedak Błażej Biedak Rodzina Kaliente Dina Kaliente Nina Kaliente Rodzina Ćwir Mortimer Ćwir Kasandra Ćwir Aleksander Ćwir Rodzina Hak Esmeralda Hak Jan Hak Lucyna Hak Rodzina Lotario Don Lotario Rodzina Marzyciel Dariusz Marzyciel Szczepan Marzyciel Rodzina Próchno Karolina Próchno Honoriusz Próchno Pokojówki Kasia Langerak Lucyna Mazur Rudolf Czarownik Majstrzy Arcadia Bradshaw Leonard Lewus Urban Dziecina Tepiciele robactwa Marian Łatka Jarek Dzionek Roman Chwat Włamywacze Joasia Wydma Gordon Król August Misiek Kasjerzy Natalka Patyczak Michalina Pływak Jurek Niezapominajka Policjanci Brygida Serducho Marian Grosik Dorian Ciastko Kierowcy Bernadeta Różyczka Dawid Patyczak Ola Pacynka Barmani Basia Piechur Juan Kaszelek Eligiusz Pacynka Dostawcy Marlena Panicz Misiek Wiosenka Stefan Ćwirko Strażacy Marysia Simpson Konrad Misiurka Misiek Adwokat Ogrodnicy Emilka Sałatka Calista Desperat Leon Dzwonko Listonosze Dagmara Bertino Mariusz Melon Sobiesław Mazur Roznosiciele gazet Adrian Ktoś Albin Żbik Borys Wariat Dostawcy pizzy Kinga Rękaw Maria Serek Rudolf Probówka Nianie Sergiusz Desperat Karen Gast Klara Lawson Dyrektorzy Benedykt Szeregowiec Waldemar Harnaś Klemens Zupka Miastowi Magdalena Nietoperz Beniamin Wystrzał Baśka Misiurka Gerwazy Żeberko Berta Płanetnik Adam Dzwonko Amanda Chuligan Joe Samochodzik Monika Brutal Kazik Koks Melisa Śmieszek Kazimierz Siodełko Marlena Panicz Brandon Kwiatek Jolanta Kostur August Sim Janinka Siodełko Tekla Dalej Arnold Melodyjka Jolanta Kostur Maurycy Probówka Marta Słomka Orlando Grosik Zosia Miguel Rupert Elegant Balbina Mieszkaniec Bronisław Miastowiec Celina Gonzaga Orlando Bertino Marcelina Lotnik |Grupa 23 = Dziwnowo |Lista 23 = Rodzina Papużka Lucjan Papużka Cecylia Papużka Nerwus Jakiś Rodzina Kamasz Generał Bolesław Kamasz Damazy Kamasz Rupert Kamasz Bartłomiej Kamasz Rodzina Dziwak Paskal Dziwak Waldemar Dziwak Leszek Dziwak Rodzina Widmo Oliwka Widmo Ofelia Zmrok Rodzina Kowal Jadźka Kowal Technik Zapylacz #9 Jasiek Kowal Janka Kowal Rodzina Jedynak Cecylia Jedynak Lola Jedynak Ernestyna Jedynak Krystyna Jedynak Rodzina Samotnik Anastazy Samotnik Pokojówki Genowefa Lam Adela Trąbka Xavier Hurt Majstrzy Jagoda Kropka Bartek Kaszelek Beniamin Żwirek Tepiciele robactwa Berta Płanetnik Maurycy Podkowiec Arnold Wojak Włamywacze August Klątwa Olaf Pomocnik Celina Gonzaga Kasjerzy Agata Chorągiewka Aleksandra Mieszkaniec Bernard Lico Policjanci Jadźka Kamelia Lech Parzydełko Bronisław Korsarz Kierowcy Monika Kołderko Apolinary Śmieszek Sandra Pociotek Barmani Cecylia Kwiatek Samuel Żółtko Apolinary Prostownik Dostawcy Scholastyka Tubylec Darek Żużelek Gordon Ktokolwiek Strażacy Dorian Miguel Eulalia Monidło Adam Siodełko Ogrodnicy Natalia Nurek Dominika Placek Dariusz Drewno Listonosze Janinka Siodełko Dionizy Różyczka Seweryn Złotko Roznosiciele gazet Estera Muszka Maria Serek Paweł Korsarz Polikarp Opończa Dostawcy pizzy Jaromir Szejk Mariola Sułtan Nianie Wiktoria Hourvitz Natalka Patyczak Zofia Mieszkaniec Dyrektorzy Andrzej Gonzaga Mateusz Bębenek Gerwazy Wyspiarz Miastowi Joasia Wydma Gerard Parzygęba Teodora Brzytwa Radek Niejadek Blanka Bateryjka Dionizy Brzózka Małgorzata Góral Kajetan Paliwko Danuta Bajarz Eligiusz Pukawka Kasia Gostek Mateusz Góral Teodora Brzytwa Adam Kokosz Mariola Sułtan Kuba Paliwoda Honorata Bajarz Tina Światełko Dawid Bębenek Barbara Młodzieniec Bernard Parzydełko Teodozja Drapichrust Edward Chorągiewka Klara Adwokat Rysiek Kowal Kamila Tomeczek August Korsarz Wiktoria Muchomorek Samuel Curtin Piotr Japa |Grupa 34 = Werona |Lista 34 = Rodzina Montek Izabella Montek Patryk Montek Romeo Montek Merkucjo Montek Rodzina Montek Antonio Montek Beatrycze Montek Benedykt Montek Rodzina Montek Bianka Montek Rodzina Kapulet Konstanty Kapulet Julia Kapulet Hermia Kapulet Tybalt Kapulet Rodzina Kapulet Renata Kapulet Pankracy Kapulet Kent Kapulet Rodzina Kapulet Grażyna Kapulet Albin Kapulet Miranda Kapulet Hal Kapulet Desdemona Kapulet Ariel Kapulet Rodzina Jutrzenka Tytania Jutrzenka Oberon Jutrzenka Puk Jutrzenka Teodozja Jutrzenka Pokojówki Arianna Wojak Gina Szeregowiec Steven Dallas Majstrzy Sławomir Ślimak Bernard Sałatka Rajmund Wystrzał Tepiciele robactwa Danuta Piskliwiec Tomek Śmiałek Stanisław Kowal Włamywacze Stanisława Pilot Gustaw Krzesiwo Apolinary Kostur Kasjerzy Tamara Wredota Wanda Pociotek Rudolf Rybak Policjanci Emilka Stańczyk Eligiusz Zagajnik Paweł Dziecina Kierowcy Dagmara Bertino Jola Chorągiewka Rafał Naleśnik Barmani Patrycja Nomad Herbert Turner Apolinary Ściemniacz Dostawcy Diana Młodzieniec Rupert Kieszonka Leszek Patyczak Strażacy Damazy Obieżyświat Aleksy Górnik Dorian Brzdęk Ogrodnicy Barbara Młodzieniec Cecylia Kwiatek Waldemar Grosik Listonosze Bernadeta Różyczka Armando Turner Kazik Misiurka Roznosiciele gazet Seweryn Ściemniacz Kasia Poganiacz Jaromir Szejk Julek Lotnik Dostawcy pizzy Diana Wojak Arkadia Melon Aleksander Kołderko Nianie Marlena Pukawka Henryka Arcymag Laura Ying Dyrektorzy Eligiusz Stępel Tobiasz Bertino Kajetan Kwiatek Miastowi Teodora Brzytwa Cyryl Szeregowiec Regina Cyrkonia Wiktor Kwiatek Majka Przybysz Edward Mellon Czesia Łatka Patryk Bateryjka Brygida Serducho Eligiusz Patyczak Aneta Kaszelek Adrian Lewus Genowefa Stempel Jonatan Krzesiwo Pamela Parzygęba Miłosz Klątwa Beata Podatnik Klementyna Niezapominajka Jerzy Misiurka Krystyna Kokosz Kajtek Elegant Natalia Nurek Rafał Lico Felicja Parzydełko Alojzy Mętlik Aneta Kaszelek Orlando Piłeczka Kasia Żużelek Bartek Nurek Rebeka Ślipko |Grupa 45 = Tutorial |Lista 45 = Rodzina Sim Janek Profesorek Sim Rodzina Sim Janek Profesorek Sim Ania Profesorek Sim Rodzina Sim Janek Profesorek Sim Ania Profesorek Sim Pokojówki Kazimierz Mróz Majstrzy Manuel Podróżnik Tepiciele robactwa Alojzy Rusałko Policjanci Julian Adwokat Barmani Ernest Piwko Dostawcy Kazik Serek Strażacy Andrzej Kołderko Tekla Dalej Ogrodnicy Emilka Sałatka Listonosze Granny Simpson Roznosiciele gazet Detox Mazur Dostawcy pizzy Sullivan Koks Dyrektorzy Robert Miguel Miastowi Jessie Trimble Donte LeTourneau |Nagłówek 67 = The Sims 2: Na studiach |Grupa 67 = Ludność |Lista 67 = Kucharze Trenerzy Maskotki Złe maskotki Cheerleaderzy Profesorowie Studenci |Grupa 78 = Uniwersytet Simowy |Lista 78 = Świetlica Marcin Rubin Janina Kostka Hortensja Łezka Bracia studenci Andrzej Piękniś Julian Rubin Kevin Misio Kastor Nowina Stowarzyszenie studenckie Tri-War Teresa Sampson Bożena Spałko Halina Puchacz Junior Samanta Pięciolinia Tymoteusz Bąbel Jarosław Gwiazdowiec Feniks Jerzy Feniks Łabędź Eryk Łabędź |Grupa 89 = Nowa Politechnika |Lista 89 = Manko Franciszek J. Manko III Zmienne Paradygmaty Gwidon Pionier Jadwiga Struna Zuzanna Zimmerman Bractwo Oresa-Ho-War Gabriel Słuszny Mikołaj Piecuch Mateusz Hart Stowarzyszenie studentek Tri-Frum DJ Zwrotka Monika Bratford Sara Serducho Otylia Motylek Terrano Stella Terrano Interesujący mieszkańcy Jagoda Księżyc Klara Cudeńko Wacław Szuflada Bliźniak Alojzy Bliźniak Aleksander Bliźniak |Grupa 910 = Akademia Klasyczna |Lista 910 = Pakuła Danuta Pakuła Kolec Roksana Kolec Edwin Kolec Jonasz Pikuś Przyjaciele Michał Strzałka Maks Gniot Przebojowcy Czesław Kąsek Filip Furman Helena Mróz Szkiełko Marla Szkiełko Studenci Emilia Kocyk Tomasz Świeżak |Nagłówek 1011 = The Sims 2: Nocne życie |Grupa 1011 = Przedmieście |Lista 1011 = Zmarli Liliana Kosmokos Ksawery Lewus Cecylia Lewus Joasia Lewus Esmeralda Lewus Jonatan Lewus Kamil Lewus Kevin Lewus Franciszka Lewus Naczelne Wampiry Miłosz hrabia Miguel Gustaw hrabia Wystrzał Grażyna hrabina Kropka Małgorzata hrabina Koszula Cygańskie Swatki Faustyna Piłeczka Klementyna Serek Natalka Szydło Hostowie Amanda Tabletka Sergiusz Sikawka Władimira Koszula Kelnerzy Helenka Piskliwiec Telesfor Obiadek Nina Szydło Kucharze Waldemar Serducho Ida Sułtan Kajtek Trąbka DJe Karol Sikawka Karina Farciarz Grzegorz Wiosenka Przedmiastowi Ash Alioto Justus Andersen Grayson Butler Ivy Butler Ian Byall Lakshmi Byall Ash Creelman Vamsi Custer Hailey Dalton Tyler Dalton Ray Fleig Rebecka Garth Chase GilsCarbo Dominic Gray Remington Jitmakusol Nolan Kosmokos Sadie Kosmokos Shanna Landry Warren Landry Cara Livingston Christa Mazza Asia McCarthy Victor McClellan Celeste Midlock Rose Miller Trista Phelps Zion Phelps Tina Phillips Christy Raha Donte Raha Abhijeet Roennigke Zack Sartor Samuel Shahan Dagmar Tan Kestrel Teens Loren Teens Orion Teens Patrick Teens Swan Teens Tiave Teens Lilly Thayer Kerie Toyonaga Amin Turner Travis Vijayakar Jessica Walter Gretchen Walton Shanna Walton Lindsay Wilson Caryl Gray Cheryl Miller |Nagłówek 1112 = The Sims 2: Własny biznes |Grupa 1112 = Lazurowa Promenada |Lista 1112 = Rodzina Blaszka Stefan Blaszka Wanda Blaszka Melodia Blaszka Rodzina Delarosa Florencja Delarosa Rodzina Landgraab Mirosław Landgraab IV Rodzina Noga Leon Noga Eliza Noga Teresa Noga Rodzina Żakiet Dagmara Żakiet Gerwazy Żakiet Rodzina Cybant Czesiek Cybant Rodzina Moniak Janka Moniak Józek Moniak Roznosiciele gazet dopisać Miastowi dopisać |Nagłówek 1213 = The Sims 2: Zwierzaki |Grupa 1213 = Kosz rodzin Kosz z zamieszkanymi parcelami |Lista 1213 = Rodzina Knot Teresa Knot Miki Knot Samanta Knot Felicja Sierota Rodzina Klimek Robert Klimek Celina Klimek Justin Klimek Gabi Klimek Śmigoł Klimek |Grupa 1214 = Zwierzaki |Lista 1214 = Rodzina Różyczka Cyprian Różyczka Portos Różyczka Rodzina Stwór Dan Stwór Sara Stwór Miastowi Chmurka Wiedźma Ferdynand Mucha Klocek Afera Misio Zośka Pazur Basza Bunia Klakier Placek Ariel Pajda Mruczek Napoleon Dakota Bąbel Daisy Tygrys Max Cicha Benek Korek Fisia Azor Gryzelda Zuzia Bilon Alegra Nina Gangster Klimek Sake Żaba Lulu Kleks Inka Rufus Sheba Lara Skoczek Saper Didi Felix Fuga Gapcia Gremlin Marysia Myszor Pirat Remus Szaman Tuptuś Łazik Śmierdziuch Skunks |Nagłówek 1314 = The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku |Grupa 1314 = Pogoda |Lista 1314 = Rodzina Otomana Dorota Otomana Piotr Otomana Samanta Otomana Dawid Otomana Marlena Otomana Tomek Otomana Nienarodzone bliźnięta Otomana Rodzina Macierzanka Petronela Macierzanka Sobiesław Macierzanka Klub Ogrodników Teodozja Podatnik Armando Koks Mateusz Kowal Alina Tomeczek Karolina Japa Tobiasz Lotnik Joe Bułka Janka Kowal Piotr Sim |Nagłówek 1415 = The Sims 2: Podróże |Grupa 1415 = Egzotyczne miejsca |Lista 1415 = b |Grupa 1516 = Wioska Takemizu |Lista 1516 = a |Grupa 1617 = Trzy Jeziora |Lista 1617 = h |Grupa 1718 = Wyspa Twikkii |Lista 1718 = Wyobraź sobie gdyby ten navbox zamiast Ts2 pokazywał Simów z Ts3 (z wszystkich otoczeń + tych ze store) |Nagłówek 1819 = The Sims 2: Czas wolny |Grupa 1819 = Hobby |Lista 1819 = Rodzina Kuk Julian Kuk Rodzina Obraz Mateusz Obraz Janina Obraz Przedstawiciele klubów Sport Ela Powietrze Stefan Kwak Kacper Zagajnik Fitness Kacper Zagajnik Diana Deszczyk Wincjusz Ciacho Natura Sebastian Szprycha Mirosława Wyspa Adrianna Szejk Muzyka i taniec Nina Roman Edyta Prawo Dzieciuch Turek Gry Marceli Feniks Marceli Feniks Marian Żagiel Majsterkowanie Marta Dzwonek Eryk Futro Oktawia Opona Film i literatura Lucjan Pieczywo Magdalena Pałka Cezary Zabawa Sztuka i rzemiosło Czesław Motyw Danuta Ryba Tytus Golec Nauka January Flet Natasza Zalążek Jacenty Rusewicz Gastronomia Walery Pieczywo Kamila Master Szarlota Bryka |Grupa 1920 = Dolina Niezbędna |Lista 1920 = Rodzina Papużka Rodzina Kamasz Rodzina Ćwir Rodzina Hak Rodzina Lotario Rodzina Marzyciel Rodzina Próchno Pokojówki Majstrzy Tepiciele robactwa Włamywacze Kasjerzy Policjanci Kierowcy Barmani Dostawcy Strażacy Ogrodnicy Listonosze Roznosiciele gazet Dostawcy pizzy Nianie Dyrektorzy Miastowi |Nagłówek 2021 = The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie |Grupa 2021 = Magia |Lista 2021 = Rodzina Oplot Nikodem Oplot Maria Oplot Ignacy Oplot Rodzina Cacko Albert Cacko Halszka Cacko Rodzina Gazeta Gustaw Gazeta Grażyna Gazeta Alojzy Gazeta Ilona Gazeta Gabriela Gazeta Gerwazy Gazeta Lokaje Zack Carr Vasyl McClellan Venkat Ryan Właściciele Vyn Shaw Nicholas Landchild Steven Butler Złe wiedźmy Amber Pons Marisa Rossi Annie Harris Neutralne wiedźmy Naenae Kwa Amanda Owens Lakshmi Bruty Dobre wiedźmy Jaiden Bruenig Genesis Chin Jane Chung Technicy Edek Szydło Faustyna Kamelia Róża Wielkolud Tadeusz Dzwonko Janka Chorągiewka Filip Zupka Aurelia Pacynka Jacek Makarewicz Iza Szkot Cyprian Ząbek Dusze towarzystwa Scholastyka Szydło Amanda Mróz Monika Dziecina Berta Zalążek Sławek Tabletka Remigiusz Młodzieniec Sara Niezapominajka Juan Naleśnik Leon Wilczek Gordon Wiosenka Osiłki Linda Miodownik Władysław Kamelia Stanisław Kołderko Poldek Dalej Konstancja Robak Urban Ósemka Marta Piechur Leonard Rusałko Berta Samuraj Balbina Mokradło Majsterkowicze Władysław Zaklinacz Calista Farciarz Daniela Kwiatek Krystian Serducho Jarosław Ósemka Kazimierz Nurek Bogusław Poganiacz Kinga Embargo Michalina Muszka Monika Pilot Bohema Genowefa Tubylec Liliana Miesiąc Jerzy Robak Leokadia Ryba Maria Poganiacz Wolfgang Ray Marian Jubileusz Weronika Miłostka Leszek Turner Rafał Kropka |Grupa 2122 = Zatoka Pokrzyku |Lista 2122 = kill me |Nagłówek 2223 = The Sims Historie z życia wzięte |Grupa 2223 = Cztery Kąty |Lista 2223 = nie |Grupa 2324 = Bitowo |Lista 2324 = nie |Nagłówek 2627 = The Sims Historie ze świata zwierząt |Grupa 2627 = Ogrodowy Pagórek |Lista 2627 = nie |Grupa 2728 = Łagodne Równiny |Lista 2728 = nie |Grupa 2829 = Lesista Dolina |Lista 2829 = nie |Nagłówek 2930 = The Sims Historie z bezludnej wyspy |Grupa 2930 = Wyspa Radości |Lista 2930 = nie |Grupa 3031 = Wyspa Wanmami |Lista 3031 = nie }} |-|c= |-|f= |-|g= = Cele życiowe = |-| h = = Nieużywane, mogą się przydać = Plik:00TS3.pngPlik:00TS4.pngPlik:TS4 EraIcon.pngPlik:Wampir.pngPlik:Przyjęcie TS2.pngPlik:Smartfon - ikona.png128px128px128px128px |-| i = = A n i m a l s = style="width:100%; table-layout: fixed; border: 10px; margin: 0px" Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w - style="background-color:#a5cdeb78" 40px|center|link=Pies Pies 40px|center|link=Kot Kot 40px|center|link=Koń Koń 40px|center|link=Małe zwierzęta Małe zwierzęta 40px|center|link=Duch zwierzaka Duch zwierzaka 40px|center|link=Śmierdziuch Skunks Skunks - Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w - style="background-color:#a5cdeb78" 40px|center|link=Pingwin Pingwin 40px|center|link=Smok Smok 40px|center|link=Pszczoły Pszczoła 40px|center|link=Rekin Rekin 40px|center|link=Kraken Kraken 40px|center|link=Delfin Delfin - Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w - style="background-color:#a5cdeb78" 40px|center|link=Orangutan Orangutan 40px|center|link=Jaguar Jaguar 40px|center|link=Hiena Hiena 40px|center|link=Jeleń Jeleń 40px|center|link=Szop Szop 40px|center|link=Lis Lis - Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w Wprowadzone w - style="background-color:#a5cdeb78" 40px|center|link=Wilk Wilk 40px|center|link=Przywódca stada (wilk) Przywódca stada 40px|center|link=Chowaniec Chowaniec 40px|center|link=Jednorożec Jednorożec 40px|center|link=Krowa Krowa 40px|center|link=Kura Kura } }} |-| j = = Testowe kolory infoboxów = The Sims New Original The Sims 2 New Original The Sims 3 New Original The Sims 4 New Original MySims New Original The Sims Social New The Sims Mobile New The Sims Bustin' Out New The Urbz Seria |-| k = left|47pxPodobnie jak w podstawowej wersji The Sims 2, w jej konsolowych wydaniach zaimplementowano aspiracje. Niektóre są całkiem nowe, inne są identyczne do oryginalnych wersji lub są w jakiś sposób z nimi powiązane. The Sims 2 na Playstation 2 W tej wersji występują cztery podstawowe aspiracje z oryginalnej wersji. Ze względu na brak możliwości posiadania dzieci aspiracja stworzenia rodziny została zastąpiona aspiracją kreatywności. 29px Creativity 29px Popularity 29px Knowledge 29px Romance 29px Wealth The Sims 2 na GBA W tym wydaniu aspiracje pomagają w zdobywaniu punktów za wykonanie odcinków. Plik:Friendly.png Friendly Plik:Romantic.png Romantic Plik:Intimidating.png Intimidating The Sims 2 na Nintendo DS W tej grze aspiracje działają podobnie do bonusów, pomagają Simom osiągać cele. 29px Fortune 29px Popularity 29px Romance 29px Party The Sims 2: Zwierzaki na GBA Brak Apartment Pets na Nintendo DS Brak |-| l = Mortimer |-| m = = = ;Opis: Ten szablon jest używany do tworzenia infoboxów w artykułach o Simach. Dla artykułów o zwierzakach należy użyć . Parametry Główne ;nagłówek - Domyślnie tytuł artykułu ;zdjęcie - Portret Sima ;podpis - Biografia z gry Biografia ;imię - Imię Sima ;płeć :mężczyzna :kobieta ;wiek - Wiek; odmienia się przez płcie :małe dziecko :dziecko :nastolatek lub nastolatka :młody dorosły lub młoda dorosła :dorosły lub dorosła :emeryt lub emerytka ;rasa : domyślnie Plik:IkonkaSim.png :sim Plik:IkonkaSim.png :kosmita 20px|link=Kosmita :duch 20px|link=Duch :mroczny kosiarz 20px|link=Mroczny Kosiarz :towarzyski króliczek 20px|link=Towarzyski Króliczek :wielka stopa 20px|link=Wielka Stopa :zombie 20px|link=Zombie :wampir 20px|link=Wampir :sługus 20px|link=Sługus :wilkołak 20px|link=Wilkołak :simorośl 20px|link=Simorośl :czarownica 20px|link=Czarownica :mumia 20px|link=Mumia :simbot 20px|link=SimBot :wymyślony przyjaciel 20px|link=Wymyślony przyjaciel :wróżka 20px|link=Wróżka :syrena 20px|link=Syrena :plumbot 20px|link=Plumbot :szkielet 20px|link=Szkielet ;poziom osobistości :1''' do '''5 Edukacja i praca ;szkoła :publiczna :prywatna ;klasa - nieużywane ;ocena ;kariera - dotyczy The Sims i The Sims 2 :poszukiwacz przygód 20px|link=Poszukiwacz_przygód :architekt 20px|link=Architekt :artysta 20px|link=Artysta :sport 20px|link=Sport :biznes 20px|link=Biznes :przestępczość 20px|link=Przestępczość :gastronomia 20px|link=Gastronomia :kulinaria 20px|link=Kulinaria :taniec 20px|link=Taniec :edukacja 20px|link=Edukacja :rozrywka 20px|link=Rozrywka :game development 20px|link= :gamer 20px|link= :wywiad 20px|link=Wywiad :dziennikarka, dziennikarstwo lub dziennikarz 20px|link=Dziennikarstwo :prawo 20px|link=Prawo :stróż prawa 20px|link=Stróż Prawa :medycyna 20px|link=Medycyna :wojsko 20px|link=Wojsko :muzyka 20px|link=Muzyka :badacz natury 20px|link=Badacz natury :oceanografia 20px|link=Oceanografia :paranormalna 20px|link=Kariera paranormalna :polityka 20px|link=Polityka :emerytura 20px|link= :nauka 20px|link=Nauka :show biznes 20px|link=Show biznes :obibok 20px|link=Obibok :roznosiciel gazet 20px|link=NPC :lokaj 20px|link=Lokaj :bezrobotny 20px|link=Bezrobocie ;kariera2 - dotyczy The Sims 3 |akrobata = 20px|link=Akrobata |projektant wnętrz = 20px|link=Projektant wnętrz |sprzedawca w księgarni = 20px|link=Sprzedawca w księgarni |biznes = 20px|link=Biznes |przestępczość = 20px|link=Przestępczość |kulinaria = 20px|link= |edukacja = 20px|link= |film = 20px|link= |strażak = 20px|link= |łowca duchów = 20px|link= |sprzedawca w sklepie spożywczym = 20px|link= |detektyw = 20px|link= |dziennikarstwo = 20px|link= |stróż prawa = 20px|link= |magik = 20px|link= |pracownik mauzoleum = 20px|link= |medycyna = 20px|link= |wojsko = 20px|link= |muzyka = 20px|link= |polityka = 20px|link= |sport = 20px|link= |recepcjonista = 20px|link= |emerytura = 20px|link= |nauka = 20px|link= |piosenkarz = 20px|link= |specjalista spa = 20px|link= |stylista = 20px|link= |bezrobotny = 20px|link=Bezrobocie |pokojówka = 20px|link= |opiekun do dzieci = 20px|link= |majster = 20px|link= |opieka społeczna = 20px|link= |pracownik schroniska dla zwierząt = 20px|link= |roznosiciel gazet = 20px|link= |listonosz = 20px|link= |lokaj = 20px|link= |wróżbita = 20px|link= |włamywacz = 20px|link= ;kariera2 - dotyczy The Sims 4 |aktor = 20px|link=Aktor |astronauta = 20px|link=Astronauta |barista = 20px|link=Barista |bezrobotny = |biznes = 20px|link=Biznes |detektyw = 20px|link=Detektyw |ekolog = 20px|link=Ekolog |emerytura = |gastronomia = 20px|link=Gastronomia |guru techniki = 20px|link=Guru techniki |krytyk = 20px|link=Krytyk |lekarz = 20px|link=Medycyna |malarz = 20px|link=Malarz (kariera) |media społecznościowe = 20px|link=Media społecznościowe |naukowiec = 20px|link=Nauka (kariera) |opiekun do dzieci = 20px|link=Opiekun do dzieci |pisarz = 20px|link=Pisarz |polityk = 20px|link=Polityka |pracownik fast-foodu = 20px|link=Pracownik fast-foodu |pracownik fizyczny = 20px|link=Pracownik fizyczny |pracownik sklepu = 20px|link=Pracownik sklepu |przestępczość = 20px|link=Przestępczość#The Sims 4 |ratownik = 20px|link=Ratownik |rozrywka = 20px|link=Rozrywka |sport = 20px|link=Sport |tajny agent = 20px|link=Tajny agent |wojsko = 20px|link=Wojsko Rodzina ;rodzice ;rodzeństwo ;partner ;stan cywilny :kawaler lub panna - bez partnera :żonaty, mężatka lub zamężna - z żywym partnerem :nieletni lub nieletnia - małe dzieci, dzieci i nastolatkowie :wdowiec lub wdowa - z martwym małżonkiem :rozwodnik lub rozwódka - po rozwodzie ;dziecko Współlokatorzy ;współlokator - lokatorzy Sima ;zwierzęta Osobowość |-| n = Xbox GameCube) |Grupa 1.3 = Spin offy |Lista 1.3 = The Sims Online The Sims Bustin' Out The Urbz: Sims in the City |Grupa 2 = The Sims 2 |Grupa 2.1 = Dodatki |Lista 2.1 = a |Grupa 2.2 = Akcesoria |Lista 2.2 = a |Grupa 2.3 = Konsole |Lista 2.3 = a |Grupa 2.4 = Spin offy |Lista 2.4 = The Sims Historie (z życia wzięte, ze świata zwierząt, z bezludnej wyspy, Kolekcja) |Grupa 3 = The Sims 3 |Grupa 3.1 = Dodatki |Lista 3.1 = a |Grupa 3.2 = Akcesoria |Lista 3.2 = a |Grupa 3.3 = Konsole |Lista 3.3 = a |Grupa 3.4 = Spin-offy |Lista 3.4 = The Sims Średniowiecze (Piraci i bogaci, Deluxe Edition) The Sims Social The Sims FreePlay |Grupa 4 = The Sims 4 |Grupa 4.1 = Dodatki |Lista 4.1 = a |Grupa 4.2 = Akcesoria |Lista 4.2 = a |Grupa 4.3 = Pakiety rozgrywki |Lista 4.3 = Ucieczka w plener Dzień w spa Zjedzmy na mieście Wampiry Być rodzicem Przygoda w dżungli StrangerVille Kraina magii |Grupa 4.4 = Konsole |Lista 4.4 = a |Grupa 4.5 = Spin-offy |Lista 4.5 = The Sims Mobile |Nagłówek 5 = Seria SimCity |Grupa 5.1 = Główne |Lista 5.1 = SimCity Classic SimCity 2000 SimCity 3000 SimCity 4 (Godziny szczytu) SimCity (Miasta przyszłości) |Grupa 5.2 = Spin offy |Lista 5.2 =''SimCity DS'' SimCity 64 SimCity: Społeczności (Na wakacjach) SimCity Creator SimCity Social SimCity BuildIt |Nagłówek 6 = SIM |Lista 6 = SimEarth SimLife SimAnt }}